basilicusfandomcom-20200222-history
Plãeda Neva
A Plãeda Neva or A Chãeda (1 So IV, Class Local Eco Hydrotemperate) is the name of the planet that is host to its new humanoid inhabitants, who crashlanded their colony ship that had been deployed from Terra (1 Sol III) nearly 800 years prior. The history of the interstellar years was well documented, as the logbook and many private journals have been excavated from the crash site by archaeologists. During those years, the population became fractured, as the beginnings of deep divisions began to emerge, some of which had survived until the development of the planet's interstellar civilization. Physical Data History Colonization Much of the history prior to the arrival of humanoid species remains shrouded in mystery. Of the indigenous lifeforms on the planet at the time, only three societies had developed written record, and it had been a recent invention, only invented a century prior to humanoid contact. The remainder, of which the majority had been exterminated by the end of the second century of humanoid occupation, were rather feudal in social structure, and their language was in the midst of a massive vocalic shift towards more humanoid sounds, which started around ten years prior to contact. At first, the records kept were of the quality of the ship records- the only private journal recovered from that time is assumed to be of the same author as the last chapter in the logbook- they had the same syntax, handwriting, and voice. The humanoids remained in the wreckage for around a generation before the second native generation desired expansion. Some detached themselves from the majority and ventured into the steaming jungles, never to return or be heard from again. They were known as 'Os Peldíos' or The Lost Ones. The rest made a gradual clearing and advance maneuver into the jungles of what would be known as 'A Selva Ôgra', or the Dark Jungles. About five hundred years later, they cleared the entire jungle, and left ruins of villages settled then abandoned. They increased their expansion exponentially over the next hundred years, and reached the midpoint of the continent at 'Monte Alta', and established a city that would become the oldest continuously inhabited humanoid settlement on the planet. While firearms were carried into the frontier, the knowledge of using it had been removed from common knowledge by the lack of necessity of its use. They didn't know how to make new weapons or ammunition, especially since large resources had not yet been found. About two years after the settlement at Monte Alta, 'A Cayóm Mâva', a huge two-mile deep canyon saturated with metals, precious minerals, and other construction materials was found about ten miles southeast of Monalda. This continues to be explored and mined for material nearly three millennia after its discovery. "Humanity" continued to proliferate throughout the small landing continent, colonizing it, building cities, then building cities on top of those, creating the first skyscrapers since the terrestrial ones. This small continent of A Tierra continues to be the most densely populated, and largest SINGLE CITY in the Ellion Arm, and one of the largest in all of known Basilicus Prime. Through twenty years of intense emigration out to sea, the large continent of O'ncontrão was beached, settled, and subject to a 200-year long expansion and colonization. While there were no advanced species on A Tierra, the main continent differed in having several Empires of Mesoamerican Aztec-level technologies. While existing in large numbers, the humanoids began to relearn and remaster the use of firearms through combat against these indigenous species. With the Great Exterminations came extreme anti-Humanoid sentiment, especially from the species most affected: the half-humanoid, half-viper beings known as the Sedim. The Sedim, before the Exterminations, were smaller in height than a humanoid, only reaching about one dul. Through punctuated evolution, the smaller Sedim were exterminated, and gave way to the larger ones, which were usually avoided by humanoids, until the Humanoids practically avoided the Sedim altogether. Even before the Contact, Sedi culture was very much Imperial Roman-esque, especially in the organization of the military. Although loosely allied with one another, skirmishes with allies during a war were extremely common, causing massive distrust amongst the Sedim. After the Contact, and prior to the onset of the first Great Exterminatinon, one group of Sedim, the Vorrán, allied itself with humanoids, trading information for the utilization of the Humanoid expansionary forces and their firearms, believed by the Sedim as divine weapons that were sent to the planet to usher in the end of the world. Thus, the Vorrán claimed divine superiority and dominance over the other Sedi peoples, superimposing their religious traditions upon their subjects. During the years prior, the conglomeration of peoples into the organically cosmopolitan cultural center in Badrén, the Vorra capital, introduced several intrusive substrata into the Vorra belief system. Because they were given the firearms, and because sympathy was no longer present in humanoid expansionist populations, the Vorrán were among the first to be exterminated. The survivors assimilated into the other fleeing populations, namely the Plostim and Gurrán populations. This, then introduced a superstratum of more Vorra beliefs onto the blended mesostratum, which itself was built atop a Plosti and Gurra substratum. This mixing of religious traditions effectively erased the origins of pre-Extermination Sedi religious tradition, and produced the predecessor to the modern, universally-accepted Fediem Kutom (Religious Pantheon) of the Sedi peoples. After the collapse of the Greater Sedi societies, Humanoid expansionists seized resources and claimed divine right by their own, newly-crafted Pantheon (O Añóm), which borrowed heavily from the Sedi traditions, but also the belief in a One God. In order to maintain the integrity of the basic philosophical beliefs of the tradition, all introduced deities were placed on a "second tier" (O Adra) of battling demigods and -goddesses, who all wish control over the sentient beings of the planet, or their destruction in order to renew the planet. Later, during the Second Expansion, a third tier of Exemplars was established, in response to the death of the first Emperor of Humania, Vierto Sedín, named after the peoples he conquered ten years prior to the Second Expansion, who unified all of the Humanoid provinces and established the First Empire, renaming his people the Hundin, inhabitants of Humania, the official, endonymic name for the First Unified Territorial Empire; who was the first Exemplar to be admitted into "A Ella Dêdiño", or the Hall of Exemplars (Hall of the Worthy). Category:Ellion Arm